


Не про баскетбол

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Кагами передумал.





	Не про баскетбол

Куроко знал, что его считают безэмоциональным — по крайней мере, пока дело не доходит до баскетбола.

Хотел бы он, чтобы это было правдой.

На самом деле, он был настолько эмоционален, что прямо сейчас с радостью вырвал бы себе сердце, если бы это гарантировало, что он больше не сможет чувствовать.

Он стоял в зоне международных вылетов аэропорта Нарита и смотрел, как Кагами медленно проходит очередь на предпосадочный контроль.

Очередь вилась змейкой между столбиков с лентами и состояла в основном из японцев. Кагами выделялся в ней, как выделялся… везде. Яркая куртка, волосы, огромные наушники на шее, рюкзак. Куроко смотрел, не отрываясь, и ему казалось, что он дышит глазами и вот-вот задохнется. 

Кагами поднял голову, посмотрел на него. Хмуро скривил губы, мотнул головой куда-то — мол, иди. Куроко улыбнулся. Вернее, он не улыбнулся — эта улыбка и так была при нем, она как приклеилась в тот день, когда Кагами рассказал ему про Алекс и агента НБА, так и оставалась до сих пор. Наверное, отдирать ее придется вручную. 

Улыбаться ему совсем не хотелось. Ему хотелось кричать, плакать, рвать голыми руками баскетбольные мячи, найти Хайзаки и спросить его, почему он не додушил Алекс…

Кагами продвинулся в очереди еще немного вперед. Куроко смотрел.

Ему вдруг показалось — это было как видение, как сон наяву — что Кагами, все с тем же хмурым лицом, выходит из очереди и идет к нему. Подходит, смотрит сверху вниз, смотрит так, будто по одному только его взгляду, без лишних слов, Куроко должен все понять. 

И Куроко, конечно, понимает. Он тянет руки вверх, и привстает на цыпочки, и обнимает Кагами за шею, и…

Наяву, разумеется, Кагами все еще стоял в этой чертовой очереди.

Куроко захотелось, чтобы он уже прошел наконец. Скрылся, ушел туда, куда Куроко не может за ним пойти, откуда он сам не может вернуться. Пусть уходит. Пусть улетает. Пусть исчезнет с глаз. Куроко страстно захотелось никогда его не знать. Пусть бы не было ничего — ни нового света, ни яростного рвения команды Сейрин, ни победы в Зимнем Кубке, ни сражения с Бармаглотами. Он бы все это отдал, лишь бы не было так больно.

Слабак, с горечью подумал про себя Куроко. Кагами от проверяющего отделяли два человека

Куроко точно знал, как это — когда не можешь дышать. Когда от усталости тошнит. Когда от переутомления начинаешь блевать. 

Он не знал ничего, оказывается. Сейчас у него было ощущение, что все его тело скручивает, будто его отжимают, как тряпку. Ему казалось, еще немного — и он свалится в обморок, если не замертво.

Подошла очередь Кагами, и на Куроко накатила дикая паника. Он должен, должен что-то сделать! Он не может отпустить Кагами вот так вот, просто… он не может отпустить Кагами.

Перед тем, как скрыться из виду, Кагами обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. Секунды две, не меньше — Куроко точно знал, как часто он считал эти секунды во время матчей! — они смотрели друг на друга.

Затем Кагами отвернулся, чуть склонив голову, и еще какое-то время Куроко видел его затылок.

Потом Кагами ушел.

 

Прошло что-то около трех недель. Куроко не упал и не умер. Он ходил в школу и на тренировки. Близилась зима, становилось холоднее. Одним утром бабушка перед выходом намотала ему на шею шарф — шарф был красным. Куроко смотрел на него — и себя — в зеркале и думал, что плакать уже поздно. Это было обидно, потому что поплакать ему так и не удалось. 

На тренировках все еще было тяжело — иногда Куроко забывался и отправлял пас в никуда, потому что там его должен был перехватить Кагами. На него все еще не начали сердиться за это.

Может быть, поэтому, когда Кагами вошел в зал, одетый в тренировочную форму и кроссовки, никто не удивился. Никто даже толком не заметил — ну, насколько можно было не заметить Кагами. Наверное, только с полминуты спустя Куроко увидел, как у Рико округлились глаза, и посмотрел туда, куда смотрела она. 

Кагами стоял с мячом в руках с видом человека, который пытается выглядеть максимально естественно, но ему плохо удается. Ударив мяч об пол, он с ненатуральным энтузиазмом произнес:

— Ну что, играем?

Взорвались все, но громче всех, конечно, Хьюга и Рико. Третьегодки и второгодки налетели на Кагами; первогодки робели в стороне. Куроко тоже остался в стороне. Он ощутил вдруг ватную слабость в коленях и в кои-то веки решил ей поддаться — сел на скамью.

Когда Кагами сел рядом, Куроко сосредоточенно — в пятый раз — завязывал шнурки кроссовок.

— Эй, — сказал Кагами.

— Эй, — сказал Куроко. 

— Ну это, — сказал Кагами.

— Да, — сказал Куроко и слегка прижался к нему боком. Ему очень хотелось побить Кагами. Швырнуть его на пол и запинать. Но, во-первых, он понимал, что не справится. Во-вторых, он понимал, что на самом деле хочет не этого.

 

Вечером они шли домой вместе. Им было совсем не по пути, но они шли вместе и не очень понятно, куда — и дом Куроко, и дом Кагами были в другой стороне. Куроко косился на Кагами и видел, как тот стискивает ремень сумки.

— Просто глупо же, — говорил Кагами, сминая ремень так, что тот хрустел, — начал уж тут учиться, надо закончить. Японская и американская школьная система, они знаешь как разнятся? Я бы никогда не нагнал.

— В НБА бы тебя простили, — бесцветно говорил Куроко. Его эмоциями драло в клочья в этот момент, и потому голос звучал особенно равнодушно. 

— Ну, — растерянное отчаяние в голосе Кагами резало без ножа. — Я им сказал… агенту… что после школы… они вроде ничего так… и я им рассказал про то, что здесь… про твоих… про Ахомине…

Дурак, подумал Куроко, но вслух не сказал. Вслух он сказал:

— Кагами-кун, тебе стоит вернуться в Штаты. Это твое будущее…

— Нет, — вдруг твердо отрезал Кагами. — Я никогда не рвался в НБА. Я переживу без них… вон, в юниорскую сборную пойду! Я хочу играть с тобой… с ребятами… до конца школы. Мы же обещали…

— Что станем номером один, — Куроко тряхнул головой. — Мы и стали!

— Значит, станем еще раз, — упрямо проговорил Кагами. — Я хочу играть в баскетбол с тобой, Куроко. На черта мне нужно это НБА, если там тебя нет?

Он вдруг взял Куроко за руку. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он и показался в этот момент невероятно взрослым, — я не хочу проснуться через десять лет и понять, что на самом деле давно потерял самое важное, что у меня было в жизни.

После паузы Куроко сказал:

— Ты как будто кого-то цитируешь.

— Эээ… — Кагами смутился. — Ну… я говорил… с людьми. 

— С Алекс-сан? — с замиранием сердца спросил Куроко. Кагами издал неопределенный звук, и Куроко порадовался, что Хайзаки ее все-таки не додушил.

— В Маджи-бургер или на площадку?

Куроко заморгал. Они стояли на перекрестке, и справа от них светился вывеской Маджи-бургер, а уходящая в сторону дорожка, Куроко знал, привела бы на площадку.

— Туда, — он с улыбкой кивнул на кафе.

И пока они шли до входа, Кагами все еще держал его за руку.

 

На площадку они все-таки пошли. Покинули кафе минут сорок спустя (странные это были посиделки, слишком обычные для всего произошедшего — Кагами ел свои сто бургеров, Куроко пил свой коктейль), перешли дорогу и зашагали, не сговариваясь, в сторону площадки. 

Здесь было пусто. Уже стемнело, и единственный фонарь светил почему-то исключительно плохо. Перегорит, наверное, скоро, отстраненно думал Куроко. Внутри него будто звенела натянутая струна.

— А у меня мяча с собой нет, — сказал вдруг Кагами. 

— У меня тоже, — кивнул Куроко. Кагами посмотрел недоверчиво.

— Да ты ж всегда с собой мячи таскаешь.

Куроко пожал плечами. Его и самого пугало, насколько безразличен после отлета Кагами стал ему баскетбол — так ведь не должно было быть! Он же любил баскетбол до Кагами, он любил баскетбол сам по себе, так почему же все прошло? 

— Может, тут чей-то старый завалялся? — бормотал меж тем Кагами, заглядывая под скамьи. — О, слушай, есть!

Он извлек мяч — старый, мягковатый, гладкий. Ударил им о покрытие, поморщился.

— Там же баскетбол, — сказал Куроко и сам поразился ярости, прозвучавшей в его голосе. — Настоящий. Настоящие, классные соперники. Не то что я. Мы с тобой никогда не сможем так играть. Зачем ты… — он задохнулся — эмоций было слишком много, лишнего, перебор, от них тошнило, как от чрезмерной усталости. — Не надо было…

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — грубовато проговорил Кагами. — Не нужны мне никакие соперники. Я не в баскетбол с тобой играть приехал, Куроко. То есть, — он недоуменно посмотрел на мяч в своих руках, потом передернул плечами и отшвырнул его в сторону. — То есть, мне нравится с тобой играть. Но если даже мы никогда больше не будем… это… я…

Он смешался и замолчал. Куроко смотрел вверх, в его хмурое — всегда хмурое — лицо. Они стояли очень близко.

Куроко привстал на цыпочки. Куроко поднял руки и обнял Кагами за шею. Куроко прикрыл глаза и потянулся вверх, запрокинув голову, подставляя губы.

Он услышал длинный, прерывистый вздох. Потом его крепко обняли за талию — и Куроко понял, уже по-другому, не как сокомандник, не как игрок — насколько же Кагами сильный.

Потом Кагами его поцеловал.

И так началась их история не про баскетбол.


End file.
